Horus
thumb|250px|Horus jako sokół thumb|250px|[[Oko Horusa]] Horus (G5) – egipski bóg, opiekun faraona. Bóg nieba i wojny. Czczony był pod różnymi formami, które przez egiptologów są uznawane za osobnych bogów. Jest to jeden z najważniejszych egipskich bogów, który także jest niejako personifikacją całego Egiptu. Z tego też powodu często był przedstawiany obok opiekunek górnej i dolnej części kraju – Nechbet i Wadżet. Najpopularniejszą formą przedstawiania go jest sokół bądź człowiek z głową sokoła. Narodzenie Horus został zrodzony przez Izydę. Gdy jej małżonek Ozyrys został podstępnie zamordowany i poćwiartowany przez Seta, Izyda pozbierała rozrzucone kawałki jego ciała (poza penisem który został zjedzony przez suma nilowego) i przy pomocy magii przywróciła życie Ozyrysowi (stał się pierwszą mumią), dodając mu złoty fallus i spółkowała z nim. W innej wersji, Izydę zapłodnił boski ogień. Gdy Izyda była w ciąży, musiała uciekać w rejon Delty Nilu, by ukryć się tam przed Setem, który chciał zabić dziecko, gdyż to ono było prawowitym następcą zmarłego Ozyrysa. Właśnie w Dolnym Egipcie urodziła boskiego syna – Horusa. Etymologia imienia Horus notowany jest w zapisie hieroglificznym jako ḥr.w. Rekonstruuje się wymowę tego zapisu jako *Ḥāru. Nazwa oznacza sokoła. Przyjmuje się, że Horus tłumaczony był jako odległy lub wznoszący się ponad. W koptyjskim imię Horus zachowało się jako 'Hōr'. Do greki przeszło jako Ὡρος, 'Hōros'. Oryginalne imię bóstwa przetrwało także w późnoegipskim imieniu Har-Si-Ese (dosłownie 'Horus, syn Izydy'). Horus był nazywany również Necheny, co także oznaczało sokoła. Stanowiło to okazję do stawiania hipotez o istnieniu innego boga-sokoła, który miał być czczony w Nechen (mieście sokoła). Horus miałby bardzo wcześnie zostać z nim utożsamiony. Jako sokół Horus został przedstawiony już na Palecie Narmera, datowaną często na okres zjednoczenia Górnego i Dolnego Egiptu. Mitologia Horus był utożsamiany z niebem, uważano więc, że zawierał w sobie słońce i księżyc. Słońce miało być jego prawym okiem, a księżyc lewym. Wędrowały one po niebie gdy Horus unosił się i latał. Dlatego też bóg był nazywany Harmerty – 'Horus dwojgu oczu'. Fakt, że księżyc nie był tak jasny jak słońce wyjaśniano poprzez opowieść o walce Horusa (prawowitego następcy tronu po Ozyrysie) z Setem. Prawdopodobnie wywodziła się ona z metafory podboju Górnego Egiptu przez Dolny około 3000 przed Chr. W tej opowieści Set, patron Górnego Egiptu i Horus, patron Dolnego prowadzą brutalną walkę o cały kraj. Żadna ze stron nie może jednak zwyciężyć do momentu, gdy pozostali bogowie nie stają po stronie Horusa. Horus zostaje zwycięzcą i jako taki zaczyna być znany jako Harsiesis, Heru-ur lub Har-Wer (ḥr.w wr– 'Horus Wielki'), co może być także tłumaczone jako Horus Starzec. W wyniku walki Set traci jądro (co wyjaśnia dlaczego pustynia którą włada jest jałowa) a Horus oko Horusa, co wyjaśnia dlatego słońce (drugie oko bóstwa) świeci mocniej. Z tego też powodu podczas nowiu Horus staje się ślepy, do czego odnosi się tytuł Mechenty-er-irty ( mḫnty r ỉr.ty– Horus jednooki). Gdy księżyc znów staje się widoczny, Horus widzi i może na powrót być nazwany Chenty-irty (ḫnty r ỉr.ty 'Horus posiadający oczy'). Horus był także przedstawiany jako dziecko ssące kciuk, siedzące na kwiecie lotosu razem z matką. Takie przedstawienie małego Horusa określane jest Neferhor, ewentualnie Nefer Hor, Neforos lub Noferos (nfr ḥr.w) czyli Bóg Horus. Oko Horusa w staroegipskiej symbolice oznaczało boską opiekę i boską władzę królewską (w tym przypadku jako oko Horusa lub Ra). Jako symbol przedstawiane było na podobiznach Izydy i powiązanych z nią bóstw. W języku egipskim symbol oka Horusa określano Udżat. Było to także oko jednego z wczesnych egipskich bóstw, bogini Wadżet, która później była utożsamiana z Bastet i Mut jak i z Hathor. Wadżet była bóstwem solarnym więc symbol ten stał się i jej okiem – okiem wszystkowidzącym. We wczesnej sztuce egipskiej także Hathor była przedstawiana z tym symbolem oka. Także amulet grobowe często wytwarzano w formie oka Horusa. Motyw oka Horusa jest na przykład centralnym elementem ozdób znalezionych przy mumii Szeszonka II. Udżat miało chronić faraona w życiu pozagrobowym i odpędzać wszelkie zło. Egipscy czy w ogóle bliskowschodni żeglarze mieli malować je na burtach lub dziobie okrętu w celu zapewnienia sobie boskiej ochrony podczas podróży. Horus został wezwany przez matkę, Izydę, do ochrony Egiptu przed Setem, bogiem pustyni, który chcąc uzyskać władzę zabił jego ojca Ozyrysa. Horus musiał wielokrotnie walczyć z Setem, zarówno by pomścić śmierć ojca, jak ustanowić sprawiedliwą władzę nad Egiptem. Podczas tych walk, Horus związał się z Dolnym Egiptem (gdzie był czczony), i stał się jego patronem. Pewnego razu Horus miał już zabić Seta, ale powstrzymała go matka zadając mu ranę, którą zresztą potem uleczyła. Od czasów XIX dynastii, walka między Horusem a Setem w której Horus pozbawia Seta jądra była prezentowana jako osobna opowieść. Według papirusu Chester-Beaty I Set próbował udowodnić swoją wyższość przez uwiedzenie Horusa i odbycie z nim stosunku seksualnego. Horus jednak umieścił swoje dłonie między udami, złapał nasienie Seta i natychmiast wrzucił do rzeki. Dzięki temu Set go nie zapłodnił. Sprytny Horus spuścił własne nasienie na sałatę, ulubioną potrawę Seta. Gdy Set zjadł tę sałatę, udał się przed oblicze bogów chcąc wysunąć swój argument, że to on powinien władać nad Egiptem. Bogowie najpierw wysłuchali opowieści Seta o ujarzmieniu Horusa, a potem przywołali nasienie, które odpowiedziało z wnętrza Seta. Set jednak odmówił poddania się, stąd dalsza walka współzawodnictwo między bogami toczyły się przez następne osiem lat. Bogowie mieli ścigać się w zawodach, płynąć na kamiennych łodziach. Horus jednak użył podstępu, jego łódź zrobiona była z drewna i tylko pomalowana tak, aby przypominała kamień. Oczywiście ciężka łódka Seta utonęła a Horusa nie. Horus wygrał zawody, Set musiał ustąpić a Horus oficjalnie zasiadł na tronie Egiptu. Ale od czasów Nowego Państwa Set był uważany za pana pustyni i położnych na niej oaz. Mit o walce Horusa z Setem może być interpretowany jako wyjaśnienie zjednoczenia dwóch osobnych wcześniej państw – Górnego i Dolnego Egiptu. Horus byłby bogiem Dolnego, a Set Górnego Egiptu. W micie bogowie toczą walkę, tak jak Górny Egipt z Dolnym. Horus (reprezentujący Dolny Egipt) zwycięża, jednak część Horusa (nasienie) przechodzi do Seta (który reprezentuje Górny Egipt). Wyjaśnia to dlaczego Dolny Egipt dominuje nad Górnym – regionem Seta, w dużej części pokrytym pustynią. Źródła * Egyptian Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Goddesses, and Traditions of Ancient Egypt", Geraldine Pinch, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-517024-5 * Erik Hornung, Jeden czy wielu? Koncepcja Boga w starożytnym Egipcie, tłum. Andrzej Niwiński, PWN Warszawa 1991 * Andrzej Niwiński, Mity i symbole religijne starożytnego Egiptu, Warszawa 2001 * Ian Shaw, The Oxford History of Ancient Egypt, Oxford University Press 2003, ISBN 0-19-815034-2. * The Oxford Guide: Essential Guide to Egyptian Mythology", red. Donald B. Redford, Berkley, 2003, ISBN 0-425-19096-X Zobacz też Kategoria:Bogowie egipscy